


I need sleep, but I'd stay awake for you

by S_Horne



Series: Stony September AUs [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Single Parents, single parent steve rogers, single parent tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “How old?”Tony lifted his head from the table and squinted at the stranger standing by him. A very attractive stranger, his sleepy and traitorous brain told him unhelpfully.“Excuse me?”“Your child,” the man clarified. “How old are they?”Tony pushed himself back in his chair and swept a hand down his face as he let out a long chuckle. “That obvious, huh?”The man grinned down at Tony. “Only when you have one of your own. It’s just after the school run and this place is very popular with tired parents around this time. Plus, I recognise the eye bags and the stressed shoulders from trying to leave the house this morning. It took me about four tries before I remembered everything and Nicky did not want to cooperate.”





	I need sleep, but I'd stay awake for you

**Author's Note:**

> 15\. Single parents
> 
> (I like kid fics, can you tell? Although there aren't actually kids in this)

“How old?”

Tony lifted his head from the table and squinted at the stranger standing by him.  _A very attractive stranger_ , his sleepy and traitorous brain told him unhelpfully.

“Excuse me?”

“Your child,” the man clarified. “How old are they?”

Tony pushed himself back in his chair and swept a hand down his face as he let out a long chuckle. “That obvious, huh?”

The man grinned down at Tony. “Only when you have one of your own. It’s just after the school run and this place is very popular with tired parents around this time. Plus, I recognise the eye bags and the stressed shoulders from trying to leave the house this morning. It took me about four tries before I remembered everything and Nicky did not want to cooperate.”

“Been there,” Tony said with a rueful smile. “And Peter’s four. A bundle of energy and far too smart for his own good. He ends up in my office a lot of nights begging to go over my work with me. I work in a science lab,” he added, “nothing too dangerous, but definitely above his level.”

“Wow,” the man replied. “That’s impressive. Does he understand it?”

“Oh yeah.” Tony never resisted the chance to talk about Peter, even as a yawn threatened. Man, he needed to sleep more.

“He asks for science kits and things for every birthday. Hence the tiredness,” Tony cut himself off as his yawn couldn’t be held back any longer even as he smiled fondly. “The kid loves experiments and he gets caught up. Well, I do too. How old is yours?”

“Nick’s five,” the man said, his own smile growing on his face. “Still just as much energy as he had when he was four, if not more so don’t go thinking it’ll get easier. This coffee shop is my lifesaver.”

Tony smiled. “I think it’s going to become mine.”

When the man cocked a curious eyebrow, Tony nodded and explained himself. “We’ve only just moved here. Well, we moved at the start of the summer, but Pete’s just enrolled in the new school down the street. It was a bit of a big change, but the two of us are doing well.”  _Was that too obviou_ s, Tony thought a little sheepishly,  _stating that it was just the two of them_?

Well, at least he was putting himself back out there. Rhodey would be proud.  _Back_   _to the topic_ , he chided himself. “Is that where Nick goes?”

“Yeah. He loves it; he’s been going on all summer about going back to his friends and a new teacher. The kid loves to learn.”

Tony had just held his hand out to invite the man to sit down when a name was called loudly from the counter.

_“Steve!”_

The man pointed and tilted his head. “That’s me. Steve. Steve with the hot chocolate with extra cream.”

Tony smiled at the bashful smile Steve gave him. “Good choice,” he commented. “I got a triple espresso.”

Steve’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head and Tony laughed as he stood up, his own name being called front the front.

“That’s nothing,” he said as he led Steve up to the counter of the shop to collect their drinks. “It’ll be a quadruple by 6.”

Steve let out a loud bark of laughter when Tony twisted his head and gave him a flirty wink. Drinks in hand, they started to head out towards the door when Tony saw Steve take a deep breath, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

“I, um… would you – would you want to do this again tomorrow? I have to get to work, but I’d like to talk to you some more.”

Tony couldn’t hold back his smile and ducked his head, staring down at the hot cup in his hand as he nodded. “Yes,” he said and lifted his gaze to Steve’s, a thrill going through him at Steve’s wide smile and happy eyes. “Yeah, I’ll be here. I might even treat you to marshmallows for your chocolate.”

Steve laughed and nudged Tony as they stepped onto the street. “I don’t think I could allow myself to buy someone that much caffeine, but I could spring for a double, I guess.”

“My hero.” Tony pretended to swoon, his stomach swooping wonderfully at yet another of Steve’s loud laughs. That was going to be something to get used to, he thought.

But he could probably manage it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr](http://s-horne.tumblr.com)


End file.
